


Ангбандский синдром

by WTF_Hobbit_2015



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Hobbit_2015/pseuds/WTF_Hobbit_2015





	Ангбандский синдром

**Название:** **Ангбандский синдром**  
 **Автор:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Размер:** миди (7 672 слова)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Трандуил, Смауг  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** сказка  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Предупреждения:** «Профессор неправ, все было не так» (с). А может быть, и так?..  
 **Краткое содержание:** все, что вы хотели знать о Трандуиле и Смауге, но боялись спросить.  
 **Примечание:** персонажи и весь легендариум принадлежат Дж.Р.Р. Толкину. Цитаты из «Хоббита» приведены в переводе Н. Рахмановой. По большей части фик основан на текстах работ Дж.Р.Р. Толкина. Фантазии Питера Джексона учитываются настолько, насколько это удобно автору.  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Ангбандский синдром"

Далеко-далеко на востоке, за широкой и полноводной рекой, в необъятной зеленой чаще жил эльфийский принц. Несколько веков жил он беззаботно и счастливо, как нечасто выпадает даже эльфийским принцам, и бродил по своим любимым лесам, пока не случилась с ним цепь удивительных событий, в результате которых он начал совершать довольно неожиданные даже для короля (когда он в свой черед стал королем) поступки. Пошло ли это ему на пользу — я, пожалуй, сказать не могу, но жизнь в его королевстве, а также у ближайших соседей, сделалась куда разнообразнее.

Звали принца Трандуил, а отца его звали король Орофер, и оба они когда-то пришли в эти края с дальнего запада, из земли, от которой почти ничего не осталось, а взамен теперь плещутся только соленые морские волны. Впрочем, рассказ об этом можно прочесть в других местах, а для нашей повести довольно знать, что эльфы, которыми они правили, были не так мудры и искусны, как Высшие эльфы Заокраинного Запада, и отличались нравом попроще, зато очень почитали Орофера и его спутников.

Началось все как-то летом, когда принц Трандуил по приказу отца объезжал северные границы их владений, составляя подробную карту южных склонов Серых гор. Дело было долгое и скучное: времена царили на редкость мирные, и даже о гоблинах в этих местах редко вспоминали, не говоря уже о драконах или еще более неприятных созданиях.

Поэтому когда однажды вечером на привале к нему подошел один из стражей и доложил, что воины схватили лазутчика, принц несколько удивился. Ближайшими соседями лесного королевства в ту пору были только другие эльфы, обитавшие на западном берегу реки, и они могли бродить по Великому Зеленолесью (так назывались эти края) сколько душе угодно без всякого особого дозволения — таков был договор Орофера с их владыками. Еще дальше на запад поднимались высокие Мглистые горы, а в них жили гномы, но они никогда не пересекали реку. На востоке же, близ Эребора — Одинокой горы — селились люди, которые изредка торговали с лесным народом. Однако даже от восточного края леса до них было несколько дней пути, а смертные не заходили так далеко в чащу: им нечего было здесь делать.

Гномов принц не любил: если не эти самые, так их сородичи немало вреда причинили тому царству, откуда была родом его семья. 

— Это гном? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался он.

— Нет, не гном, — ответили ему. — Мы не знаем, кто это. Он не похож на нас, но и на смертного не похож.

— Приведите его, — распорядился Трандуил.

Захваченный незнакомец оказался высок, широкоплеч и мог похвастать густой гривой золотых волос, каких не бывает у людей, а еще — неумело забинтованной правой рукой, висевшей на самодельной перевязи. Оружия у него не было — по крайней мере, ни меча, ни копья, ни лука. Он стоял спокойно, совсем не обращая внимания на бдительно следивших за ним воинов, и разглядывал Трандуила с насмешливым любопытством, которое принцу совсем не понравилось.

— Кто ты такой и что делаешь в этих местах? — сурово спросил принц.  
Незнакомец фыркнул.

— Я шел своей дорогой, когда на меня напали твои слуги, — отвечал он дерзко. — А что до того, кто я... не думаю, что ты в самом деле хотел бы это узнать, мой принц, — и он насмешливо поклонился.

— Все дороги в этом лесу принадлежат моему отцу, — осадил его Трандуил, понемногу начиная сердиться. Сердился он еще и оттого, что никак не мог решить: эльф перед ним или все же очень странный человек. — Назовись, не то я прикажу связать тебя и доставить к королю.

Золотоволосый некоторое время разглядывал его, прищурившись, а потом промолвил:

— Мое имя ничего не скажет тебе. Можешь называть меня Лаурелоки.

Трандуил нахмурился еще сильнее. На высоком наречии его народа это означало «золотой змей», но ни один эльф не согласился бы так именоваться, а люди, знавшие этот язык, встречались в тех краях крайне редко и, как правило, были хорошо знакомы с обычаями эльфов и вели себя куда учтивей.

— Откуда ты? Кто ранил тебя? — спросил он угрюмо.

— Издалека, — Лаурелоки махнул здоровой рукой куда-то на северо-восток. — Мне пришлось побывать по делам в Мглистых горах, а по дороге домой я... повздорил с парочкой гномов, — он поморщился. — Скверные, сварливые, жадные создания. Но стреляют метко.  
Почему-то эти сведения сразу успокоили Трандуила. На гоблина или черного колдуна его пленник никоим образом не походил, а любой другой, кто разделял нелюбовь принца к гномам, мог рассчитывать на его расположение.

— Я вижу, рана твоя беспокоит тебя. Среди моих воинов многие умеют врачевать, так что тебе помогут. Если ты говоришь правду и дом твой к востоку отсюда, нам по пути. Мы проводим тебя, а заодно убедимся, что ты не замыслил вреда нам и нашему лесу.

И так некто, именовавший себя Лаурелоки, отправился с ними. Он был насмешлив, тщеславен, много хвастал и наверняка много врал, особенно когда говорил о себе (он назвался золотоискателем и то и дело вспоминал какую-нибудь историю о гигантских самородках, редких самоцветах или старинных кладах). Воины сперва посмеивались над ним, но быстро перестали, потому что Лаурелоки оказался очень силен и ловок, даже несмотря на раненую руку, которая, впрочем, быстро заживала. Принц незаметно наблюдал за ним, и с каждым днем его все сильнее терзало любопытство.

Эльфом Лаурелоки все-таки не был. Разве что только уж очень странным — может быть, из тех, кто, на заре времен пробудившись у Озера в далеких восточных краях, вовсе не пожелал идти на Заокраинный Запад и выбрал путь, совсем не похожий на пути западных эльфов. Но нет, неожиданный попутчик иначе двигался и держал себя, а уж по этому распознать эльфа легче легкого — проще даже, чем по ушам, которых, между прочим, принцу так ни разу толком разглядеть и не удалось. Но и человеком Лаурелоки тоже не был. Если даже считать, что его рассказы о минувших эпохах были вымыслом, слишком много он знал того, о чем смертные в этих краях и слыхом не слыхивали. Через несколько дней Трандуил решил, что это, наверное, полукровка из каких-нибудь неведомых земель, где, как говорят, и не такое случается. Но до конца уверен все же не был и продолжал подмечать то одну, то другую странность.

Например, Лаурелоки боялись лошади. Эльфы Зеленолесья мало ездили верхом: в чащобе это довольно неудобное и рискованное занятие, — но поклажу (особенно мехи с вином), когда отправлялись в длительное странствие, все же предпочитали не таскать на себе. Вот и сейчас с их отрядом шли три небольших вьючных лошадки, каких разводили люди с равнин на юго-востоке от леса.

Лошадки от приблудившегося «золотоискателя» шарахались, поводя носом и шумно фыркая, а то и стараясь лягнуть или укусить.

А еще Лаурелоки совсем не обжигал огонь. Даже в самую ненастную погоду он разводил костер буквально из чего угодно, не боясь совать руки в пламя. Когда кто-то спросил его об этом, он пожал плечами и ответил только: «Привычка».

Но спутником он был легким и, пожалуй, веселым, так что спустя некоторое время на него перестали обращать внимание в отряде — все, кроме принца, которому всё казалось, будто он что-то упускает.

Наконец настал вечер, когда Лаурелоки объявил, что пора и честь знать: дескать, он очень благодарен за помощь и приятную компанию, но ему нужно на север, через горы. Они как раз добрались до места, где горная цепь разделялась на две пониже, уходивших дальше на восток.

— Здесь удобный перевал, — объяснил он. — Рука у меня уже в полном порядке, так что я доберусь.

Никаких причин задерживать его не было, поэтому Трандуил выразил приличествующие случаю сожаления о скором расставании, и все занялись лагерем, молчаливо предполагая, что Лаурелоки покинет их утром.

Стоял июль, вечер был теплый даже для этих северных мест, и многие засиделись у костра далеко за полночь. Трандуил приказал достать мехи с вином и арфы, а когда молодой месяц скрылся за лесом, они долго пели в свете звезд. Мало-помалу уснули все, кроме принца, который пил намного меньше остальных и приметил, что Лаурелоки тоже едва опорожнил один кубок. Подложив под голову локоть и прикрыв лицо полой зеленого плаща, Трандуил притворился спящим и принялся ждать: чутье подсказывало ему, что Лаурелоки не станет дожидаться рассвета.

И действительно, совсем немного погодя Лаурелоки зашевелился и встал. Наблюдавший за ним принц на мгновение онемел от изумления и негодования: их случайный спутник бесстыдно сунул в карман походный серебряный кубок, который Трандуил одолжил ему, а затем, словно подумав немного, прибавил к этому еще и золотую фибулу в форме букового листа, преспокойно сняв ее с плаща спящего поблизости воина.  
Так вот что это за «золотоискатель»!

Принц хотел уже было вскочить и уличить негодяя, но что-то удержало его, а потом на него вдруг накатило почти непреодолимое желание спать. Голова сделалась неподъемной, глаза сами собой закрывались, а руки и ноги словно окаменели и отказывались повиноваться. Будь Трандуил чуть менее сердит, он бы наверняка поддался чарам и уснул, но сейчас гнев придал ему сил: значит, этот обманщик еще и колдун в придачу!

Дождавшись, пока Лаурелоки скроется за деревьями, принц встал, взял свой лук, стрелы и длинный кинжал и двинулся следом.

Вы, конечно, скажете, что принц поступил опрометчиво, отправившись в погоню один, да еще и не предупредив никого из своих воинов. Пожалуй, вы будете правы, только уж очень давно — целую тысячу лет, а то и побольше — Трандуил так не сердился. А еще почти столь же давно (хотя, пожалуй, и поменьше, чем тысячу лет) он не встречал достойных противников; словом, он действительно забыл об осторожности.

Неслышимый и невидимый, скользил он по лесу: эльфы ходят так, что паутинка не дрогнет и былинка не шелохнется. Лаурелоки же шел, не таясь, словно не заботился вовсе, услышит ли кто-то хруст бурелома или чавканье влажной земли на берегу лесного ручья под его ногами.

Очень скоро начался подъем, а затем меж деревьев показалась уходящая вверх тропа: казалось, Лаурелоки действительно собирается воспользоваться перевалом, чтобы уйти через горы на север. Но совсем скоро он свернул к востоку. Трандуил повернул за ним следом, все так же бесшумно, и вскоре его глазам открылась просторная площадка на обрыве над высокой кручей. Лаурелоки стоял посреди нее и глядел на медленно алеющий край неба вдалеке. Принц замер в густых зарослях боярышника, не зная, что и думать. Отсюда не было пути, иначе как назад. Зачем пришел сюда этот странный вор? Неужели любоваться рассветом?

Лаурелоки обернулся и посмотрел точно туда, где прятался Трандуил.

— А ты упрям, принц, — с усмешкой сказал он. — Ну, выходи, поговорим.

Трандуил на миг лишился дара речи, а потом вышел, разгневанный.

— Мы делили с тобой ночлег, хлеб и вино, а ты обманул и обокрал нас. Говори, кто ты таков на самом деле!

Лаурелоки рассмеялся.

— Так вот что тебя гложет! Я знал, что ты не поверил мне, но не думал, что тебя так увлечет моя тайна. Что ж, давай поиграем. Отгадаешь мои загадки — может быть, останешься жив, а нет...

— Ты смеешь грозить мне, безоружный? — засмеялся в ответ Трандуил, хотя впервые почувствовал если не страх, то неуверенность.

— О, в моем распоряжении оружие, равного которому у тебя нет, — отвечал Лаурелоки, с каждой фразой подходя ближе. — Так вот тебе мои загадки. Мое имя должно было сказать тебе, кто я. Я родился на севере, далеко отсюда, но много ближе к тем краям, где родился ты сам. Я видел падение Сокрытого королевства и разорение великих твердынь севера. Я видел шествие Западных Сил и сумел уйти оттуда живым, в отличие от многих моих собратьев, с которыми, как мне кажется, ты встречался. Я...

— Это невозможно! — попятившись, воскликнул Трандуил, потому что ответ, довольно очевидный после такого перечисления, казался все же невероятным.

Только сейчас, когда они стояли лицом к лицу в двух шагах друг от друга, принц видел, что у Лаурелоки золотые глаза и вертикальные зрачки, каких не бывает ни у эльфов, ни у людей, ни у гномов. И тотчас вспомнил, что уже обращал внимание на это раньше — и тут же забывал, словно на него навели морок.

Драконьи чары. Конечно же, это были драконьи чары.

— Ты из ручных змеев Черного Врага, — сказал он гневно. — Как тебе удалось принять вид человека?

Лаурелоки захохотал.

— Да, я золотой змей, последнее и наилучшее творение Повелителя Тьмы! Я _преображающийся_ дракон!

Он отступил на несколько шагов, и облик его словно расплылся. Трандуил едва успел сообразить, что это означает, и опрометью броситься в сторону, забыв о собственном самолюбии. В конце концов, даже гордому эльфийскому принцу неприятно умереть раздавленным, хотя бы и драконом. Он споткнулся, упал и покатился по траве — к счастью, не под драконьи лапы.

Между тем превращение завершилось: когда Трандуил перевел дух, перевернулся на спину и сумел приподняться, перед ним был гигантский ало-золотой змей.

— Я — Смауг Великолепный! — проревел он, расправляя крылья. — Моя броня вдесятеро крепче щитов, мои зубы — мечи, когти — копья, удар хвоста подобен удару молнии, крылья несут с быстротой урагана, мое дыхание — смерть!

Думаю, вы, как и принц, уже заметили, что с переменой облика характер у тщеславного дракона остался прежним. Трандуил, впрочем, был достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не говорить подобных вещей вслух. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, очень постаравшись сделать это с достоинством, и мрачно ответил:

— Это многое объясняет.

Скажем прямо: принц уже ни на что не рассчитывал. Он узнал главную тайну Смауга — и не сомневался, что тот не отпустит его живым, что бы ни пообещал. Драконы коварны и лживы, как и все создания Властелина Тьмы, но ума у них обычно достаточно, чтобы как следует позаботиться о собственной безопасности. Трандуилу доводилось встречаться со змеями Врага в бою, и ужас этого сражения он запомнил надолго. К тому же тогда он был не один, а сейчас — что бы он мог поделать, вооруженный только луком со стрелами и кинжалом? Однако даже перед лицом неминуемой смерти он не желал выглядеть ни лебезящим трусом, ни неотесанным глупцом.

Смауг сложил крылья и уставился на него.

— Что именно?

— Твой интерес к золоту и серебру, «золотоискатель», — ответил Трандуил. — То, почему ты шел один через лес с раненой рукой. Кстати, позволь полюбопытствовать, а что ты не поделил с гномами?

Дракон шумно и печально вздохнул, осыпав искрами траву перед собой — хорошо, что недавно шли дожди и она не была сухой.

— Прекрасные таргелионские алмазы чистой воды. В ожерелье старинной гномьей работы.  
Глаза Трандуила поневоле сверкнули: ему самому было что сказать касательно гномов, ожерелий и старинных алмазов.

— В таком случае, позволь выразить свои соболезнования. Надеюсь, рука... то есть крыло больше не причиняет тебе неудобств?

Смауг смерил его подозрительным взглядом:

— Нет. Полагаю, ты рассчитываешь на мою признательность? Хорошо. Я не стану тебя убивать, наследник Орофера, и да отсохнет у тебя язык, если ты скажешь, что Смауг неблагодарен. Что до моей тайны, тебе все равно никто не поверит, а если и поверит, я буду уже далеко. Еще что-нибудь?

Если бы Трандуил успел чуточку подумать, он, пожалуй, ответил бы иначе, но, видно, ошеломление сыграло с ним дурную шутку.

— Да. Прошу, верни фибулу Фериона, это подарок его невесты.

Дракон расхохотался, осыпав все вокруг новыми искрами.

— Может, тебе еще и кубок отдать?

— Кубок мой, и я дарю его тебе на память о нашей встрече, — сказал Трандуил, потому что теперь отступать было уже некуда. 

— Ловко придумано, — фыркнул Смауг. — Пожалуй, нашу встречу я действительно вряд ли забуду. Прощай, Трандуил, сын Орофера!

С этими словами он развернулся (принц едва успел увернуться от кончика хвоста, легко сломавшего молодую березку поблизости) и, сделав несколько мощных взмахов крыльями, взмыл в небо.

— Пусть невеста подарит Фериону новую безделушку! — рыкнул он с высоты. — Драконы никогда не расстаются со своим золотом!

Трандуил проводил взглядом удаляющийся силуэт — против солнца на горизонте дракон выглядел совсем черным — и пустился в обратный путь.

Отсутствовал он не слишком долго, его даже не успели хватиться. Ферион потратил немало времени, разыскивая в зарослях пропавшую фибулу, пока не решил, что потерял ее днем раньше где-то в лесу. А принц Трандуил так ничего никому и не рассказал о своем приключении.

~ о ~

Время шло своим чередом; дни складывались в годы, а годы — в века и тысячелетия. Мир, обычно недолгий, сменяли войны; зло то накапливало силу, то отступало; созидались и рушились дворцы, крепости и целые королевства. Трандуил и думать забыл о своем знакомстве с преображающимся драконом, пока тот не объявился неожиданно, когда дела у принца шли совсем скверно.

Это было в ту пору, когда Всеобщий Враг вновь вернулся, и эльфы и люди из всех краев, еще остававшихся свободными, собрали войска и выступили в поход, надеясь одолеть его — или уж погибнуть вместе. Много недель на огромных равнинах южнее Великого Зеленолесья гремела битва, и много там полегло и прекрасных эльфов, и отважных рыцарей-людей, и даже гномов Мглистых гор, что все-таки выступили на стороне Последнего Союза (чему Трандуил не переставал удивляться).

Впрочем, в тот день куда больше Трандуил удивлялся тому, что еще жив, хотя и опасался весьма, что это ненадолго. Основное войско эльфов Зеленолесья, которое возглавлял король Орофер, ушло на юг — штурмовать Черные Врата вражеской страны, а дружину Трандуила орки сумели отрезать и оттеснить на окраину приречных топей, которые много позже расползутся далеко на восток и будут прозваны Мертвецкими.

Прижатый к болотам отряд принца неумолимо таял; дружинники погибали один за другим, и вскоре упал и он, раненный орочьей зазубренной стрелой. Тут бы он и встретил свой смертный час, если бы груда тел не скрыла его до поры до времени от глаз жадных орков, которые с гоготом взялись мародерствовать.

Сперва принцу везло. Грубых голосов, ругавшихся то на всеобщем языке, то на собственном наречии, становилось все меньше, и мало-помалу они почти совсем стихли: орочьи командиры согнали своих солдат и увели прочь, туда, где еще шел бой.

Трандуил начал уже было подумывать о том, чтобы попробовать выбраться, но снова услышал вражью речь совсем близко. Видно, один-два не слишком ретивых орка решили на свой страх и риск поотстать и поживиться. Принц стиснул кинжал. Раненый или нет, но уж с парой-то орков он как-нибудь управится, особенно если те не будут ждать нападения.

Голоса приближались. Судя по звукам, орки в самом деле обшаривали убитых и орудовали уже совсем рядом. И вдруг Трандуил услышал еще один голос, смутно знакомый, но явно не орочий. Голос что-то рявкнул на вражеском языке, орки огрызнулись в ответ. Свистнул клинок — раз, другой, — и все стихло.

Послышались шаги.

— Веселенькое дело, — заметил все тот же полузнакомый голос, на этот раз на всеобщем. — Где-то я видел этого малого... Ах да, Ферион. Гляди-ка, новая фибула. Опять невестин подарок? Не принес он тебе удачи. Ха!

Говоривший принялся бесцеремонно расшвыривать тела погибших, и вскоре принц увидел над собой знакомое насмешливое лицо и желтые с вертикальным зрачком глаза.

— Ну вот мы и встретились, лесной принц.

Спрашивать, что здесь делает Смауг, было излишне. Принц разве только подивился мельком, что никто не упоминал, будто видел на поле боя дракона. Для свободных народов это был страшный противник, а для Врага — прекрасное оружие. Или Враг приберегал его на крайний случай?

— Я помню тебя, _золотоискатель_ , — выдавил он сквозь зубы: не столько из гордости, сколько оттого, что сильно болела простреленная нога.

— Я польщен, — хмыкнул Смауг. — Ты так и собираешься здесь лежать? 

Трандуил на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сдерживая гнев. Как он мечтал прикончить это дерзкое и самодовольное создание! Увы, принц прекрасно сознавал, что в его положении всерьез бросать вызов дракону — по меньшей мере ребячество.

— Разумеется, — ядовито ответил он. — Подожду, пока отрастут крылья, а потом с песней улечу на Запад.

Оглядев его внимательней, Смауг оценил положение и снова хмыкнул.

— Повезло так повезло. Что ж, придется ковылять.

Довольно бесцеремонно подхватив принца подмышки, Смауг помог принять ему вертикальное положение — чего-чего, а физической силы дракону было не занимать, причем в любом обличии, — а потом подставил плечо.

— На руках не понесу, не девица. Хотя, конечно, у вас, эльфов, разница невелика...  
На этот раз Трандуил предпочел промолчать: во-первых, провоцировать дракона, который тащит вас куда-то по полю боя, вообще неразумно, а во-вторых, практически все его силы уходили на то, чтобы передвигаться. Так они и брели в обнимку неизвестно куда, причем Смауг продолжал разглагольствовать.

— Весело у вас тут, как я погляжу. Почитай, все Средиземье собралось. Правда, хозяин что-то вас в гости приглашать не спешит. Этакий невежа. Да что с него взять, он сроду был не как все. Ничуть не изменился. Я-то мимо проходил, думаю: дай взгляну, не попадется ли чего-нибудь интересного. Ан нет, этот глупец как копил свои железки да орков, так и копит. Нет бы золотом интересоваться или там самоцветами, как Повелитель. Повелитель понимал толк в прекрасном, это уж точно...

Наконец Трандуил потерял терпение.

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — спросил он, с трудом переведя дух.

Смауг остановился.

— А куда бы тебе хотелось?

Принц несколько опешил: он легко ответил бы на вопрос, куда ему _не_ хотелось (в плен, например), но с трудом представлял, какое направление следует выбрать, чтобы разыскать теперь зеленолесское войско.

— Я должен найти отца, — ответил он наконец.

— Значит, на юг, — отозвался дракон. — Так я и думал. Хотя... — он умолк. В его голосе не было привычной насмешки, и Трандуил немедленно встревожился:

— В чем дело?

— Я уже был там, — отозвался Смауг медленно и словно бы нехотя. — Впрочем, неважно. Идем. С тебя и так причитается. Можно подумать, у меня нет дел поважнее, чем таскать на себе эльфийских принцев, у которых не хватает здравого смысла не подставляться под орочьи стрелы.

До темноты они не ушли далеко: Трандуилу требовался отдых, да и рану следовало перевязать. У всякого уважающего себя эльфа в походе найдется и то, чем лечить раны, и то, чем утолить голод в случае крайней нужды. Нужно было лишь найти подходящую ложбинку, чтобы укрыться от вражеских глаз.

— Чем я могу отплатить тебе за помощь? — спросил принц, когда с неотложными делами было покончено, и оба устроились на ночь в зарослях низкого орешника, чудом не растоптанного полчищем орков. В конце концов, драконы ничего не делают даром; уж конечно, Смауг потребует какой-нибудь награды, не сейчас, так позже.

Смауг фыркнул.

— Собираешься торговаться?

Скрипнув зубами, Трандуил в который уже раз напомнил себе, что это дракон, а у вражьих тварей нет и никогда не было ни малейшего понятия не только о совести, но даже о приличиях, поэтому гневаться на наглеца означает попусту тратить время и силы.

— Подумываю об этом, — сухо сказал он.

— Там видно будет, — лениво отозвался Смауг. — Пока что я намерен сопровождать тебя — это меня развлечет.

На этом переговоры и кончились.

А через день, когда принц и Смауг догнали эльфийское войско, Трандуилу стало не до дракона: его ждали скорбные вести.

Король Орофер погиб, не дождавшись союзников и бросившись сам на отчаянный штурм Черных Врат. С ним в короткой и безумной атаке полегло больше половины зеленолесской армии. Помощь пришла, но слишком поздно — как раз для того, чтобы оставшиеся в живых лесные эльфы сумели кое-как отступить.

Трандуил, которого уже считали убитым и чье появление сочли едва ли не чудом, должен был собрать разрозненные и ошеломленные таким поражением отряды и взять на себя обязанности короля и полководца. Немудрено, что следующие несколько дней он даже не вспоминал о своем спутнике. Наконец, наведя хоть какой-то порядок, он нашел время перевести дух и с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что Смауг никуда не делся. Наглый змей умудрился поселиться в лагере на правах «друга короля» и, судя по всему, выжидал, когда у Трандуила появится свободное время, чтобы в полной мере насладиться его страданиями.

Видимо, по-драконьи это и называлось «развлечься». Отныне Смауг не отставал от Трандуила ни на шаг, точно какой-нибудь помешанный на верности оруженосец владык древности. В бою это даже оказывалось полезным — если только Смауг давал себе труд хоть ненадолго воздержаться от язвительных комментариев по любому поводу. Все остальное время нескончаемый поток скверных шуточек и самодовольной похвальбы весьма и весьма мешал Трандуилу выполнять свои обязанности.

Терпение короля было велико, но не беспредельно. Когда Смауг однажды в присутствии гонца союзников (заметим между прочим, что этот гонец был из высших эльфов Запада и держался довольно высокомерно) негромко, но отчетливо обозвал Трандуила нежным ландышем, повелитель Зеленолесья не выдержал.

— На себя оборотись, ящерица-переросток, — прошипел он, едва гонец покинул королевскую палатку.

Желтые глаза Смауга вспыхнули.

— Я-то оборочусь, — ответил он тихо и угрожающе. — Но ты уверен, что ты этого действительно хочешь?

Трандуил очень медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, подавляя гнев.

— Еще немного, _Локи_ , — сказал он с такой же угрозой, — и мне станет безразлично, как именно ты выглядишь.

Как ни странно, дракон после этого умолк на целых полчаса. Правда, потом он опять взялся за свое.

В этой битве войска Последнего Союза одержали победу, хоть и страшной ценой, и страна Врага была захвачена вся, кроме последней, главной его крепости. Потянулась долгая изнурительная осада. Эльфы Зеленолесья тосковали по своим дубравам, но не хотели оставлять западных сородичей, хотя от их изначального войска к концу войны осталась едва ли треть.

Так прошло семь лет. И все эти годы бедный король Трандуил провел в компании сумасшедшего дракона (согласитесь, нормальный дракон вряд ли согласится заниматься подобными глупостями).

Говорят, давным-давно, когда был повержен Первый Враг и рухнули стены его ужасной твердыни, спасшиеся оттуда пленники рассказывали странные вещи. Они вспоминали то доброту своих тюремщиков, то дивную музыку, что якобы звучала в лишенных света подземельях, или даже принимались восхвалять прозорливость и милосердие самого Владыки Мрака. Избавители только головами качали и старались не спорить. Разум податлив и привыкает ко многому, и порой лучше как-то примириться с горькой участью, чем вовсе потерять рассудок, не выдержав мучений.

Иногда Трандуил чувствовал себя точь-в-точь как те пленники. Он настолько притерпелся к бессовестным выходкам Смауга, что начал уже воспринимать их как должное. Мелкое и крупное вранье, бахвальство, алчность, мародерство, бесстыдная наглость и сомнительное чувство юмора — а чего же еще ждать от дракона?.. Правда, в бою ему мало находилось равных, он мог перепить кого угодно, совершенно не хмелея, и знал какое-то несусветное количество неприличных куплетов на всех языках Средиземья, отчего быстро завоевал популярность в кругу лесных эльфов помоложе.

Так или иначе, а король до того привык к Смаугу, что, когда война все-таки кончилась, а войско эльфов вернулось в Зеленолесье, дракон умудрился опять застать его врасплох.

— Что ж, пора и честь знать, — заявил Смауг однажды вечером, когда они сидели вдвоем у ночного костра.

Трандуил до того опешил, что некоторое время не мог найти слов.

— Локи, ты уходишь? — наконец спросил он.

— А ты ждал, что я буду таскаться за тобой вечно? — фыркнул Смауг, откидыв  
ясь на спину и заложив руки за голову. — Я и так потратил на тебя ровно на семь лет больше необходимого, король ты там или не король. Тебя ждут твои леса, уж не знаю, что ты в них находишь, а меня — мои горы.

Прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, Трандуил несколько поколебался, но все-таки сказал:  
— Я по-прежнему перед тобой в долгу. Ты решил, чего хочешь?

Смауг хитро улыбнулся.

— Нет. С твоего позволения, владыка эльфов, я еще подумаю.

Трандуил окинул собеседника взглядом, оценил вольготную позу и самодовольную физиономию, а затем пожал плечами.

— Как пожелаешь. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Дракон не ответил, только усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим.

Наутро он исчез, а вместе с ним исчезло довольно много мелких предметов из золота и серебра, но на это уже мало кто обратил внимание. Мало ли у кого какие бывают дурные привычки.

~ о ~

Годы снова потекли, как вода. Эхо войны мало-помалу улеглось, эльфы и люди залечили нанесенные ею раны, и их королевства процветали. Царство гномов под Мглистыми горами на все Средиземье прославилось своим богатством и непревзойденными мастерами.

Трандуил женился, и вскоре у него появился наследник, которого назвали Леголасом. Это были светлые, веселые годы; Зеленолесье ширилось и цвело, и песни лесного народа звенели повсюду от равнин на юге до самых гор на севере.

Так прошло больше тысячи лет, и за это время Смауг ни разу более не появлялся во владениях короля Трандуила.

Потом на лес снова легла Тьма.

Медленно, исподволь наползала она с юга, а потом оказалось, что южная часть леса снова захвачена злыми силами, и в развалинах вражеского замка на Голом холме поселились тени, убивающие всякого, кто ненароком забредал туда. Лихие твари устраивали окрест свои логовища, цепкие плющи душили деревья, а ядовитые хвощи да папоротники заполоняли низины и овраги.

Подданные Трандуила постепенно начали отступать к северу. Сперва они старались удержать как можно больше леса, и эльфы, обитавшие на другом берегу Великой реки, помогали им в этом. Но когда подгоняемые алчностью гномы Мглистых гор разбудили спавшее в недрах чудовище, а их разоренное царство было захвачено орками, соседям стало не до помощи: свой бы край отстоять. Так Зеленолесье сделалось Лихолесьем, а народ Трандуила уходил все дальше и дальше, пока от его былых владений не осталась едва ли четверть. Эльфы отыскали на северо-востоке подходящие холмы, и под ними был вырыт подземный дворец, подобный тому, где жил Трандуил когда-то в далекой юности, но, конечно, куда проще и скромнее.

Вынужденные оставить родину гномы Мглистых гор сперва обосновались на востоке, в Эреборе, и тот край довольно быстро расцвел и разбогател. Но вскоре гномам стало этого мало, и они взялись за Серые горы, богатые рудами и драгоценными камнями. Северные гоблины и орки пришли в бешенство, и с тех пор там тоже не утихала война. Орки, ненавидевшие и эльфов, и гномов почти одинаково, неустанно устраивали набеги не только на горные поселения гномов, но и на леса южнее.

В одном из таких набегов во время переправы через Великую реку погибла жена Трандуила.  
Король сделался молчалив и мрачен, а когда отзвучали поминальные плачи, запретил произносить во дворце даже имя безвременно оставившей его возлюбленной. Стоит ли говорить, что его неприязнь к гномам только усилилась.

Поэтому когда спустя еще лет триста с севера нагрянули драконы, разорив Серые горы и обратив потомков Дарина в бегство, Трандуил лишь заметил бесстрастно: «Этого следовало ожидать», и более не пожелал говорить о гномах. Но многие, в том числе и сын его Леголас, заметили, что король стал чаще покидать дворец и, кажется, с б _о_ льшим удовольствием выезжал на охоту или пировал в лесу, чем в последние годы.

Как-то зимним вечером, когда ворота уже собирались закрывать, из леса явился некто в потрепанном плаще и потребовал, чтобы его проводили к королю. По золотым волосам в сумерках молодые эльфы-стражи приняли его за сородича и решили, что это, верно, гонец из-за реки, а может, и кто-то из родни несчастной королевы. Зато поспешивший навстречу дворецкий Гэлион сразу узнал гостя. Лицо его сделалось очень любезным, а глаза — совсем холодными, и он немедленно предложил лично проводить «друга короля». Стражи, слышавшие, как Гэлион сердито бормочет себе под нос, так и не поняли, при чем здесь пуговицы с бериллами, и решили, что им почудилось.

Гость уверенно вошел в главный парадный зал и остановился, оглядывая витые колонны и сводчатый потолок, украшенный резной каменной листвой, а затем уставился на скучавшего на троне Трандуила.

Король жестом отослал музыкантов и дворецкого, но не сказал ни слова, сумрачно разглядывая пришельца.

— Так и собираешься сидеть? — наконец поинтересовался Смауг. — Нечего сказать, любезно ты приветствуешь старых друзей.

— Ты тоже не собираешься кланяться, как я погляжу, — угрюмо отозвался Трандуил. — Будем считать, что мы квиты.

— Э нет, — возразил Смауг. — Так не пойдет. Если ты не забыл, за тобой должок... _ландыш_.

Глаза короля сверкнули яростью, но почти тут же погасли, а взгляд сделался задумчивым и, пожалуй, печальным.

— И это все, чего ты хочешь? — спросил он. — Чтобы я встал тебе навстречу?  
Смауг расхохотался.

— Так легко ты не отделаешься, — фыркнул он. — Даже не надейся. Но для начала сойдет. Покажи мне свои чертоги, о великий властитель ягод, цветов и кореньев, и расскажи, чем ты занимался тут без меня. Сколько мы не виделись? Тысячу лет? Полторы?

— Две тысячи пятьсот девяносто три года, — сухо отвечал Трандуил, поднимаясь с трона и спускаясь по широким ступеням в середину зала. — Чем ты был занят все это время, даже знать не хочу. Так что сделай одолжение, не рассказывай.

 

Преображенный дракон замедлил шаг и прищурился.

— Ты что, обиделся? — изумился он. — Клянусь хвостом Глаурунга, обиделся! Тебе меня не хватало!

Разумеется, король Трандуил не удостоил ответом это вопиющее заявление, равно как и последовавший восторженный монолог, в котором Смауг обещал навещать его как можно чаще и приносил глубочайшие извинения, что не может переселиться насовсем.

~ о ~

Несколько дней спустя принц Леголас, вернувшись с южных границ, обнаружил, что отец пребывает в прекрасном расположении духа, чего никак нельзя сказать о дворецком, причем и той, и другой переменой оба обязаны довольно эксцентричному (и это мягко выражаясь) гостю, с которым принц не был знаком прежде. Гость пребывал при короле практически неотлучно, беседы вел скорее сомнительные, но с Леголасом держался довольно любезно, хотя порой, казалось, старательно скрывал усмешку.

— Лучшее столовое серебро! Две бочки выдержанного итилиэнского!.. — невнятно простонал Гэлион, которого Леголас потихоньку попытался расспросить. — Чтоб ему провалиться!

Принц, сгорая от любопытства, потребовал уточнений, но дворецкий вдруг словно очнулся, выпрямился, состроил торжественную физиономию и сообщил, что безмерно уважает «друга короля», а всяческим мелким недоразумениям наверняка можно найти разумное объяснение. Говорить что-либо еще Гэлион отказался.

Когда же Леголас учтиво поинтересовался у отца, кто это почтил их визитом, Трандуил на удивление легкомысленно махнул рукой.

— Локи-то? Мое личное проклятие, я полагаю. Во всяком случае, искренне надеюсь, что не семейное. Утомительное, но вполне безобидное.

Расспрашивать дальше принц не стал, рассудив, что если отец доволен, то и ему беспокоиться незачем.

~ о ~

В первый раз Смауг гостил в Лихолесье почти год. Затем исчез почти на десять лет, а потом вдруг зачастил — наведывался ненадолго, всего на неделю-другую, зато довольно регулярно, отчего бедняга Гэлион совсем издергался и приобрел дурную привычку прикладываться к фляге с гондорским розовым куда чаще, чем следовало бы.

Смауг же являлся, как правило, весьма не в духе, требовал вина и печальных песен, несколько дней вел бесконечные и бессвязные беседы о бессмысленности жизни, а затем обычно веселел и принимался за старое.

Трандуил поневоле заинтересовался этими странными метаморфозами, и в конце концов спросил напрямую:

— Прости, если я окажусь бестактен... Локи, ты, случаем, не влюбился?

(По-эльфийски это прозвучало куда более возвышенно, но смысл был именно такой).

Смауг поперхнулся, а затем в ужасе выпалил:

— В кого?!

Трандуил пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. В кого у _вас_ там, — он сделал неопределенный жест, — в горах, принято?

Смауг с облегчением выдохнул и отхлебнул еще вина.

— Нет. У нас это вообще... не принято.

— А в чем же дело?

— Видишь ли... ты, случайно, никогда не задумывался, отчего _нас_ так мало?

«Еще только не хватало, чтобы вас было больше», — подумал король и покачал головой в ответ.

— _Мы_ терпеть друг друга не можем, — торжественным шепотом признался Смауг. — Прямо-таки на дух не выносим. И там, где нас становится много, очень скоро остается только один. На Иссохшей Пустоши стало тесно. А я устал. Отдохнуть хочу. И развлечься.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Трандуил. — Что ж, развлекайся, милости просим.

Однако теперь, когда Смауг решил поделиться своими переживаниями, остановить его оказалось не так-то просто.

— Вот прошлый раз, — не унимался он, — было гораздо веселее.

Трандуил вспомнил их совместные странствия в войну Последнего Союза и содрогнулся.

— Может, повоюем? — предложил дракон.

— Даже не думай, — резко отвечал Трандуил. — На Пустоши своей воюй. А здесь и без этого бед хватает, одни соседи с юга чего стоят.

— Так можно с ними! — обрадовался Смауг. — Подожжем им холм с четырех сторон, и...

— Уймись. Там одним тобой не обойдешься, а своими я больше рисковать не намерен.

— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Смауг и снова принялся пить.

С тех пор он больше не заговаривал о «развлечениях», но то и дело ронял странные намеки и высказывал смутные сожаления, мол, пора бы наконец успокоиться и где-нибудь осесть. Мало-помалу он вновь стал появляться все реже и реже, пока наконец не заявил однажды:

— Думаю, с тебя хватит.

— О чем ты? — удивился Трандуил.

— Можешь считать свой долг уплаченным, владыка лесов, — криво усмехнулся Смауг. — Ты развлек меня, и я больше не вернусь. Прощай!

Он ушел, не оборачиваясь, и оставил короля эльфов в полном недоумении.

Недоумение это, впрочем, разрешилось совсем скоро.

~ о ~

Трандуил смотрел с обрыва на пылающий в ночи Дейл и с горечью думал, что опоздал. И дело не только в том, что город не спасти, что уже не воскресить мертвых, не вернуть сожженные богатые пашни, не восстановить обрушившиеся от жара прекрасные дворцы.  
Преображение совершилось. Смауг из бродяги, мародера, нечистого на руку искателя приключений и любителя скабрезных шуток окончательно стал драконом. Отныне кроме крыльев и когтей у него есть золотой клад. А драконы, как известно, никогда не расстаются со своим золотом.

Теперь король эльфов понимал, почему в последний раз Смауг, уходя, сказал, что не вернется. Видно, он уже сделал выбор — и решил попрощаться заранее.

Трандуил покачал головой, удивляясь сам себе: за долгие тысячелетия он умудрился каким-то образом забыть, с кем имеет дело. А потом подумал, что обязан хотя бы попытаться. Вздохнув, он начал спускаться к тракту, ведущему в гору.

Миновав разгромленные, лишенные створок врата, Трандуил зашагал по каменным коридорам, невольно отводя взгляд от тел погибших и следов безжалостной драконьей атаки. Войдя в центральный зал, он в изумлении остановился.

Повсюду, сколько хватало глаз, к высоким потолкам вздымались груды золота. Монеты, золотая посуда, статуэтки, оружие и доспехи, женские украшения и выковырянные из стен элементы орнамента, а между ними — серебро, изумруды, алмазы и рубины, низки мелкого речного жемчуга... Со вчерашнего дня Смауг при всем желании не сумел бы стащить сюда все это. Значит, это было сделано еще при Троре. Жуткая вещь драконий недуг, беспощадная... и, говорят, необратимая.

— Нравится? — пророкотал полузабытый голос, эхом откатившись от стен.

Да, Трандуил забыл и то, насколько драконья речь отличается от эльфийской или человеческой.

— Сказать по правде, не слишком, — откровенно ответил он, оглядываясь. Лишенная смысла и красоты, любая вещь становится бременем, и сваленные в кучу прекрасные творения гномов утратили свое очарование, превратившись в золотой хлам.

— Только не вздумай читать мне мораль, — рыкнул Смауг, сворачиваясь на своем золотом ложе. Кончик его хвоста, впрочем, нервно подергивался. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что люди смертны. Веком позже, веком раньше — какая разница? И я никогда не поверю, что ты внезапно возлюбил гномов.

— Вряд ли это когда-нибудь случится, — честно ответил Трандуил. — Но мне жаль тебя, Локи.

Одним стремительным движением Смауг вновь поднялся, и монеты со звоном посыпались с его шкуры, с шуршанием поползли из-под гигантских когтистых лап. Возмущенный трубный рык сотряс стены, и где-то в глубине каменных чертогов что-то со страшным грохотом обрушилось.

— ТЕБЕ. МЕНЯ. ЖАЛЬ? — проревел дракон, нависая над эльфом.

Трандуил не шелохнулся.

— ОТВЕЧАЙ!

— Да, — наконец проговорил Трандуил. — Мне жаль тебя, Локи. Оглянись вокруг. Ты загнал себя в ловушку, разве ты не видишь? За это золото ты отдал свою свободу, а оно в ответ рано или поздно лишит тебя жизни. Какой в этом смысл?

Смауг расхохотался.

— Глупый эльф! Золото — вот смысл жизни дракона!

— А крылья? Зачем тебе тогда крылья, Локи? В этой норе ты можешь только ползать на брюхе, точно червь.

— ПРЕКРАТИ! — дракон в ярости ударил хвостом, взметнув в воздух золотые груды. — И НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЛОКИ! Я СМАУГ! МОЯ БРОНЯ ВДЕСЯТЕРО КРЕПЧЕ ЩИТОВ, МОИ ЗУБЫ — МЕЧИ, КОГТИ — КОПЬЯ...

— Да-да, — вздохнул Трандуил, — это я уже слышал.

— Убирайся! Уноси ноги, пока цел! — Смауг почти сорвался на визг, и странно было слышать подобный звук от дракона.

— Я-то унесу, — покачал головой король эльфов. — Что ж, прощай... _золотоискатель_. Ты по-прежнему знаешь, где меня найти.

Развернувшись, он зашагал к выходу, чувствуя спиной тяжелый взгляд и не зная, не догонит ли его волна беспощадного пламени. Все-таки Смауг и в человеческом облике никогда не отличался терпением, а разъяренный дракон вообще способен на что угодно.

Но ничего не случилось. Трандуил вышел в ясную ночь, поднял глаза к небу и увидел звезды — чистые и блистающие ярче всяких алмазов, истинные драгоценности его народа, которые не упрячешь в сундук и не запрешь в сокровищницу. Некоторое время он стоял и молча глядел на них, а затем, не оглядываясь, пустился в обратный путь — в лагерь, где его ждала свита.

~ о ~

Целых сто пятьдесят лет Трандуил ничего более не слышал о Смауге. В первые годы после захвата Одинокой горы дракон еще выбирался наружу, наводя страх на всю округу — без сомнения, для того чтобы никому и в голову не пришло бы совать нос в его владения. Позже эти нападения стали случаться все реже, а затем он и вовсе перестал показываться на глаза. Драконы — колдовские твари, пища им нужна более для развлечения, чем для утоления голода, и при необходимости они могут обходиться без нее очень и очень долго.

Но сто пятьдесят лет — срок немалый, и вот уже то здесь, то там начинались разговоры: мол, может, помер дракон-то на своем золоте, а может, и вовсе никакого дракона не было, байки это все. Только жители Озерного города, куда переселились уцелевшие беженцы из Дейла, в реальности Смауга не сомневались, но и среди них то и дело находился кто-нибудь, подбивавший приятелей слазить в гору за богатой добычей. Сорвиголовы находились нечасто, и доселе никто из них не вернулся, но это мало о чем говорило: по большей части то были личности подозрительные или вовсе пропащие.

Трандуил, разумеется, не сомневался, что его старый знакомец жив-живехонек, но предпринимать пока ничего не собирался. Опыт подсказывал, что рано или поздно смельчаки найдутся, и тогда Смаугу несдобровать: на всякого дракона отыщется своя погибель. Но, может быть, именно тогда снова представится случай вмешаться...

И все же он никак не ждал, что это случится так скоро. Когда стража привела во дворец захваченного в лесу Торина Дубощита, сына Траина и внука Трора (тот не пожелал представиться, но узнать его было нетрудно), Трандуил на какое-то мгновение даже растерялся, не зная, как следует поступить. Гномов, как мы помним, он не жаловал, но наследник Трора всегда слыл созданием разумным (для гнома), а его право на эреборский трон было несомненно. Посему король, поколебавшись, решил поступить так, как подскажет судьба.  
Но Дубощит, как и большинство его сородичей, повел себя дерзко и неучтиво, помощи просить не стал, зато принялся нести какой-то вздор о голодающих в лесу товарищах. Трандуил рассердился не на шутку и распорядился понадежнее запереть и претендента на эреборский трон, и его спутников, как только те объявятся.

И все-таки он прекрасно сознавал, что это лишь отсрочка: если гномам суждено отвоевать свое подгорное королевство, так оно и будет. Поэтому когда Гэлион, причитая на разные лады, доложил о том, что пленники пропали, прихватив с собой предназначавшиеся в Озерный город бочки, Трандуил даже почти не удивился.

Вздохнув, он приказал позвать сына, переговорил с ним с глазу на глаз, сделав некие распоряжения, которые принц обещал исполнить в точности, — и отбыл в тот же день, один, отказавшись брать с собой кого бы то ни было.

На этот раз он твердо намеревался успеть вовремя.

~ о ~

Озерный город горел. Разъяренный Смауг кружил над ним, снова и снова бросаясь вниз, чтобы поджечь или разметать ударами хвоста то, что еще чудом уцелело.

Меж пылающих домов, скрываясь в пляске теней, плыла небольшая лодка; одинокий гребец стоя ловко правил одним веслом, быстро приближаясь к той части города, над которой кружил дракон.

Будь жители меньше заняты попытками спастись, кто-нибудь наверняка обратил бы внимание на чудака, который плывет навстречу опасности, а не от нее, и подивился бы, что делает в этом хаосе эльф с луком за плечом. Еще больше подивился бы тот, кто признал бы в гребце самого короля лихолесских эльфов. Но, конечно же, всем было не до него, и Трандуил хладнокровно продвигался к цели — сам пока еще не зная, что собирается предпринять. Докричаться до Смауга ему бы не удалось, даже если бы стихли крики воинов, женский плач, лязг оружия, треск пламени и грохот рушащихся бревен: сам дракон так ревел от ярости, что вряд ли мог что-нибудь услышать.

Наконец Трандуил подплыл настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, — и тогда понял, что именно разъярило Смауга до такой степени. Оказывается, в городе нашлись смельчаки, готовые оказать сопротивление. И один из них, судя по всему, был очень близок к тому, чтобы отомстить за разрушение Эсгарота.

Трандуил видел лучника, видел его стрелу и видел, куда тот целится — в черное пятно на золотистой груди Смауга. Король прицелился тоже, стараясь не задумываться о том, что затеял почти невыполнимое. Эльфы в темноте без труда попадают в птичий глаз, но сейчас Трандуилу предстояло отклонить черную стрелу Барда так, чтобы та ранила разбушевавшегося дракона, но не убила. Другого шанса не было.

Обе стрелы сорвались с тетивы почти одновременно, обе запели, одна звонче, другая грознее, обе понеслись сквозь мрак к цели. И в самое последнее мгновение эльфийская стрела догнала соперницу, не дав ей войти до конца.

Смауг взвыл, взметнулся вверх и с трубным ревом рухнул, разметав под собой остатки деревянных настилов. Повалил пар, и Трандуил бесстрашно погнал лодку прямо в густые клубы, надеясь, что у Смауга хватит ума преобразиться, прежде чем его утянет под воду: из крылатых созданий, как правило, неважные пловцы.

Озеро клокотало, словно кипящее; среди обломков бился гигантский золотой силуэт: раненый дракон тщетно хлопал крыльями, пытаясь взлететь. Он скрылся под водой, всплыл, снова скрылся...

— Превращайся! — крикнул Трандуил, удерживавший лодку поодаль, чтобы не угодить в водоворот.

Отчаянным усилием Смауг снова вырвался из ледяных объятий озера, а потом золотой отблеск погас, силуэт съежился, и на поверхности осталось только человеческое тело. Из его груди торчала черная стрела.

Двумя яростными взмахами весла Трандуил подогнал к нему лодку, опустился на колени и втащил Смауга — лодка угрожающе закачалась, но эльфийские чары не дали ей перевернуться.

— Можно подумать, у меня нет дел поважнее, чем вылавливать из воды змеев, у которых не хватает здравого смысла не подставляться под людские стрелы, — проворчал Трандуил и занялся раной.

~ о ~

Легкая лодка тихо скользила по темной воде; Трандуил все так же правил стоя, но уже к берегу. Смауг лежал на дне лодки, укутанный в плащ, и шумно, неровно дышал.

— Куда? — хрипло спросил он некоторое время спустя.

— Пока со мной. Позже тебя отвезут в Лихолесье, — сухо пообещал Трандуил. — Отлежишься.

— А ты?

— У меня есть еще здесь кое-какие незаконченные дела, — отозвался король эльфов. По правде сказать, насчет незаконченных дел он был и сам покамест не очень уверен. Соблазн заглянуть в Гору за сокровищами был велик, да и, положа руку на сердце, не очень-то Трандуил ему сопротивлялся. Однако помимо желания немножко обогатиться за счет покойного Дубощита (уж наверное Смауг сперва расправился с гномами, прежде чем напасть на Озерный город) Трандуилом овладело некое очень скверное предчувствие, что откуда-то грядет иная, непредвиденная опасность, и вскоре всем станет не до сокровищ. Если его сын в точности выполнит все указания, лихолесское войско будет здесь через три дня.

— Гномы... — между тем выдохнул Смауг. — Король... Под... Горой...

— Надеюсь, ты им не отравился? — мрачно съязвил Трандуил.

— Они... целы. Там. И с ними... кто-то... не знаю кто... — каждое слово давалось дракону с трудом. — Мелкий такой... и нахальный... воришка...

— Молчи, безумец, — вздохнул Трандуил. К сожалению, ни в одном из эльфийских языков не было даже слова «болван», поэтому в точности выразить свои чувства он никак не мог. — Я недурной целитель, но все-таки не волшебник. Эта рана и без того будет мучить тебя еще не один месяц, а преобразиться ты сможешь хорошо если через пару лет. Забудь о гномах и спи.

Смауг вздохнул и — большое диво! — повиновался.

~ о ~

События следующих дней по большей части хорошо известны и отражены в летописях всех свободных народов Средиземья. Дурные предчувствия Трандуила не обманули: нахлынувшая армия гоблинов и варгов заставила всех прервать споры из-за золота и драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Доблестно сражавшийся Торин Дубощит вошел в предания своего народа, но насладиться обладанием сокровищами не смог. Занявший трон Короля Под Горой Даин Железностоп на радостях щедро оделил пострадавших жителей Озерного города и даже примирился с эльфами, уговорившись возобновить торговые дела, прервавшиеся после разорения Эребора. «Нахальный воришка» Бильбо Бэггинс приятно изумил всех здравомыслием и на редкость славным характером, чем приобрел множество друзей — что, скажем прямо, куда ценнее золота. Услышав о том, как ловкий взломщик злоупотребил его гостеприимством, а потом спас своих товарищей, Трандуил с трудом удержался от смеха (момент-то был очень торжественный) и с еще большим трудом сумел не ответить что-нибудь в духе «ничего страшного, я привык».

Зато он с большим удовольствием позже, вернувшись в свои чертоги, пересказал все это Смаугу, который потихоньку начал иди на поправку.

Дракон страшно возмутился.

— И ты меня ставишь на одну доску с _этим_? С этой... мохноногой мелюзгой?!

— Отчего же. Ты, безусловно, намного крупнее. И, позволь заметить, гораздо дороже обходишься.

— Так выгони, — огрызнулся Смауг.

Трандуил рассмеялся.

— И не подумаю, — объявил он. — В конце концов, на этот раз причитается с тебя. Так что я намерен как следует развлечься.

И он действительно недурно развлекся, но это уже совсем другая история.

___________  
* _Laureloki_ действительно означает «золотой змей» на квенья. _Laure-_ — золотой (цвет, а не сделанный из соответствующего металла); _loki-_ — «змей».  
** _... обозвал Трандуила нежным ландышем..._ — Смауг намекает на имя Трандуила, которое переводится с синдарина как «цветущая весна».


End file.
